


Growing pains

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky learns about Bridge's childhood.





	Growing pains

Sky never really experienced social side effects of growing up with powers. If anything, it made him cool.   
He couldnt imagine what Z felt. Her story about growing up different broke his heart.   
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Bridge entered their room, until he sat next to Sky on his bed.   
"Are you okay? You've been depressed all day" Bridge asked, bumping shoulders with Sky.  
"I was thinking about how hard it must have been growing up with powers."   
"Uh, Earth to Sky, you did grow up with powers." Bridge said with a chuckle.   
"Yeah but kids thought it was cool having a force field. It must have been absolute hell for you."  
"Not really" Bridge said softy.   
Sky waited for an explanation. It took Bridge a minute to gather courage to go on.  
"The nurses in the mental hospital were really nice to me"  
Sky looked at him in shock.   
Bridge didn't meet his eyes. He had his hands folded in his lap and was focusing intently on them, trembling from trying to school his emotions.   
Sky fought the urge to crush the younger Ranger in a hug.   
"Do it" Bridge whispered.   
"Huh?"   
"Hug me. Please."   
"Oh." He gently wrapped his arms around Bridge and held him for the rest of the night.


End file.
